


Not Safe for Work

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee





	Not Safe for Work

“Look at you, Dickie Bird, making copies and being such a good little boy.”

Dick stiffened immediately at the sound of the copy room door clicking shut, the grip he had on the files Bruce wanted duplicated tightened considerably. Jason leaned against the door, his pose very non-threatening and yet Dick’s pulse began to race. The look in his brother’s eyes was undeniable.

“Please Jay, not here. Bruce needs these reports for his meeting this afternoon-” Dick stammered as the younger man’s stance shifted from neutral to predatory. He was backed up against the warm, boxy copier before he knew what was going on, Jason’s arms trapping him and his breath in his ear.

“Bruce’s meeting can wait, I won’t.” His brother’s voice was quiet and commanding as callused fingers reached up to tug at the sloppy knot of his own tie. Dick swallowed hard, glad for the folder hiding the hard-on pressing against his zipper. Jason was amazingly frustrating at times, but the older man would lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“Somebody’s gonna see…” His protests were cut off by Jason yanking the blue fabric around his neck up so Dick could hardly breathe. The little voice in Dick’s head was chanting _yesyesyes_.

“Don’t care. We’re the Boss’ boys, even if they did, they’re not gonna dare tell dear old Dad.” Lips and teeth moved down his jaw, making his breath hitch and shudder when he exhaled. “Besides, you’ve always liked having an audience…”

Dick tried doing the Batglare in the hope that it would be enough to stop Jason’s moving hand trailing towards his belt buckle, but Jason’s was like a wrecking ball. Once he found something he wanted, he couldn’t be stopped.

Not that Dick wanted it to stop.

“Heh, that look really doesn’t suit you, Dickie Bird.” He dropped the folder, dizzy from the lack of oxygen to his brain and Jason’s fingers flipping the buckle undone and slipping between heated skin and warm fabric. Everything was fuzzy except for the expert hand, knowing every move and touch to elicit embarrassing groans from Dick’s mouth.

The tie grew tighter; he was going to pass out in a moment if the younger man didn’t let up. Heat was beginning to shoot through his nerves as Jason moved harder a The door knob rattled and Jason gave Dick’s tie a good, hard yank before letting go. Dick fell back against the copier, gulping the air he’d been denied. Then Jay’s bulkier form was on top of him, blunt nails dragging across the skin under his shirt and teeth leaving pairs of red crescents on his jaw line and ear. The door shook with far more force than before, the person on the other side of it cursed and stomped off to the custodian’s office. “We’ll finished this later.” Jason’s voice was both threatening and full of promise, it sent a thrill of excitement through his body as he tried to do up his belt with shaking hands. He watched Dick straighten his appearance in awe how quickly he could make himself look perfect. When he he was sure that it looked like nothing had happened, Dick started to pick up the file papers that scattered across the floor while his younger brother disappeared


End file.
